moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Leonidas Goldenpaw
Leonidas Goldenpaw was the last of the Golden Pride of Eesia. He was a lionfolk who served as one of King Raytheon's personal guards and later a general for the Micenary Army. He was the sole survivor of the Battle of Black-thunder, where the rest of his pride died. Leonidas would seek to avenge them by slaying the man responsible, a rebel known as the "Grey Elf." Leonidas would come close to achieving his goal, but was killed when he and Ryxcks challenged the Lorekeeper. Biography Leonidas was born into the Golden Pride, a family of Lionfolk that lived in the Autumnal Lands. They were one of the few large Lionfolk families left in the countries, and the last to hold land. Leonidas' parents names are unknown, as much of the history of the Golden Pride was destroyed when their home was burned down. What is known about them is that during the War of the North they sided with the Micenaries and joined the Grand Elvish Army. Leonidas was full grown by the end of the War of the North, and eager to join his family on the front lines. He quickly rose through the ranks of the Micenary faction proving his strength and tenacity. During the siege on Tratoris, Leonidas slew two massive Lizardfolk warriors with his bare hands. King Raytheon witnessed this first hand, and decided he wanted the Lionfolk among his personal bodyguards. Leonidas was happy to fighting the battles he considered "more important" to the cause, rather than just killing rebels and escaped slaves. When the faction was converted to King Raytheon's personal army, Leonidas was awarded the position of general. It was at this same time that the Grey Elves of the West launched their first of many assaults on the micenaries. They burnt down a number of large micenary fortifications, and the Golden Pride's Manor was one of them. Much of the family was trapped inside during the burning, and died. When Leonidas learned this, he swore to avenge his family. Weeks later, Leonidas and his soldiers marched through the Crag towards the Mount Silver. High King Thermopylae had requested an escort for his ally Ryxcks on his mission. Ryxcks was a powerful mindflayer, and Thermopylae feared his power. Knowing the being was not able to destroy the Lorekeeper, he falsely convinced him that he could. Thermopylae ordered Ryxcks to take a retinue and venture to Mount Silver to challenge the dragon god. Leonidas and his soldiers fought bravely as they climbed the mountain, challenged by Ice Giants and giant frost spiders. The vast majority of the retinue was slain, and Leonidas was the only survivor able to enter the Lorekeeper's Temple alongside Ryxcks. As they entered the throne room of the temple, Ryxcks and the Lorekeeper were immediately locked in a psionic battle. A battalion of dragonborn came to the assistance of the Lorekeeper, but Leonidas drew his weapons and took them all on himself. Shortly after, the Warriors Seven would arrive to save the lorekeeper. Their combined power was too much for the now exhausted and bloodied Leonidas. Fate would foresee that the Grey Elves Leader's son Corvux would be the one to lay Leonidas with an arrow to the throat. The day he died would end the legacy of the Golden Pride.